marine_enginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kghost's Winterizing Guide
Here it is and it is for a 4 cylinder. There is only a small differences for v6 and v8 and closed cooling. How to winterize an inboard/outboard marine engine only. The water system for a sink or toilet is something else and must also be done. This is the way I have been doing it for almost 20 years and NEVER had a failure. You may or may not agree but this my way. Supplies Have 1 gallon of RV antifreeze, Stabil Gas stabilizer, Pliers, 5/16 nut driver, water hose removal tool. Fogging spray is optional. If a salt water boat have a spray can of the protectant spray to coat the engine area and all moving parts. Procedure #Hook up muffs to outdrive and have outdrive down. # Pour proper amount of Stabil into gas tank. # Get in boat and start engine. Let run for 15 – 20 minutes. # If fogging is desired remove flame arrestor and spray fogging agent into carb during the last 3-5 minutes of running before shutting the engine off. I do not fog my engine but have done it upon a customer’s request. # Pull/remove the engine block and manifold drain plugs and poke any rust/ residue out until pure water comes out. # While water is draining out of pulled drained plugs (this is for a 4 cylinder raw water not closed cooling) remove the large hose at the thermostat housing, remove the hose that feeds the thermostat housing from the outdrive at the thermostat housing ( raw water), remove the short hose from the manifold to the thermostat housing AT the thermostat housing. # After the block and manifold is done draining put all plugs back in place. #Pour ½ of the gallon of rv antifreeze into large hose, this will go directly into the engine block. Reattach the hose and clamp at this time. #Pour ½ of remaining rv antifreeze into the small short hose to the manifold. Reattach this hose at this time. #Pour the remaining rv antifreeze into the long hose from the outdrive this will flush any water left in the incoming system including a power steering cooler if in place. When done reattach this hose. #Trim outdrive up if desired or leave down for winter. #Disconnect battery positive only if leaving battery in boat otherwise remove battery at this time. As far as I am concerned you are done for this year. All oil changes and service is done in the spring so you know the state everything is in. This is how I do my own boat and all is well for the last 14 years. Comments from Guy * I pour the fuel preservative in before my last fill up so it mixes well in the fuel. * I change the engine oil and filter after its warm. Then I fog the engine after a minute of running the fresh oil in the engine. Too many acids and moisture in the old oil to leave over the winter. * Leave the OD in the down position or the bellows will take a set in the wrong position and cause a premature failure. * Drain the OD oil and refill if there is no water in it. Repair it now if water is found.